Let
\[\bold{A} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 1 & 2 \\ 1 & 0 & 1 \\ 2 & 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix}.\]There exist constants $p$, $q$, and $r$ such that
\[\bold{A}^3 + p \bold{A}^2 + q \bold{A} + r \bold{I} = \bold{0},\]where $\bold{I}$ and $\bold{0}$ are the $3 \times 3$ identity matrix and zero matrix, respectively.  Enter the ordered triple $(p,q,r).$
Solution: We see that
\[\bold{A}^2 = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 1 & 2 \\ 1 & 0 & 1 \\ 2 & 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 1 & 2 \\ 1 & 0 & 1 \\ 2 & 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 & 2 & 1 \\ 2 & 2 & 2 \\ 1 & 2 & 5 \end{pmatrix}\]and
\[\bold{A}^3 = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 1 & 2 \\ 1 & 0 & 1 \\ 2 & 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 5 & 2 & 1 \\ 2 & 2 & 2 \\ 1 & 2 & 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 & 6 & 12 \\ 6 & 4 & 6 \\ 12 & 6 & 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, we want $p$, $q$, and $r$ to satisfy
\[\begin{pmatrix} 4 & 6 & 12 \\ 6 & 4 & 6 \\ 12 & 6 & 4 \end{pmatrix} + p \begin{pmatrix} 5 & 2 & 1 \\ 2 & 2 & 2 \\ 1 & 2 & 5 \end{pmatrix} + q \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 1 & 2 \\ 1 & 0 & 1 \\ 2 & 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix} + r \begin{pmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 \end{pmatrix}.\]The left-hand side is equal to
\[\begin{pmatrix} 5p + r + 4 & 2p + q + 6 & p + 2q + 12 \\ 2p + q + 6 & 2p + r + 4 & 2p + q + 6 \\ p + 2q + 12 & 2p + q + 6 & 5p + r + 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]This gives us the system of equations
\begin{align*}
5p + r &= -4, \\
2p + q &= -6, \\
p + 2q &= -12, \\
2p + r &= -4.
\end{align*}Solving this system, we find $(p,q,r) = \boxed{(0,-6,-4)}.$

Note: The polynomial $x^3+px^2+qx+r$ is the characteristic polynomial of the matrix $\mathbf A.$